Pluto
Pluto (プルートゥ Purūtō), nicknamed Plu-Plu, is a supernatural dog that the Phantomhive household picks up in the anime. Character Outline thumb|left|190px|Pluto's devil dog form. In his human form, Pluto has shoulder-length, grey hair, red eyes, and fangs. His pupils are also slitted and he has black toenails. He is frequently nude in his human form, as he changes into it from his devil dog form. His first appearance in his human state shows him licking his master (Angela) down stairs. Later in the series, though, he is is shown wearing a suit more frequently. When in his devil dog form, he becomes a monstrous dog, easily towering over Sebastian Michaelis and even tall humans. He has white fur, red pupils, black sclera and long, black nails,a black collar that was given to him near the end of episode 7. He does not speak, even in his human form, and simply makes dog-like sounds, such as whining noises, howling and barking. Even when in his human form, he retains dog-like characteristics, such as continuing to run around on all fours and using his nose to find things. He can turn into his dog form upon will or more unintentionally, such as when excited. He can also breath fire in both demon form and human form. Anime's Synopsis Throughout much of the anime, he acts mostly as comic relief, in a similar role to Baldroy, Finnian, Mey-Rin, Grell, and Tanaka. Houndsworth When the Phantomhive household goes to the village of Houndsworth, they initially believe the legend of the devil dog to be a farce created by Henry Barrymore, but when he is dragged from the cell where he was being kept and is found dead, they investigate further. Finnian, Baldroy, Mey-Rin, and Tanaka initially discover a strange, nude man, and before they can investigate him further, they are distracted by the townspeople. When they turn around, they see a large devil dog, but decide to follow him further when they notice he is carrying part of Angela's clothing. However, it turns out that he was just her pet, but had killed Henry because of his abuse of the devil dog legend. Angela asks if they will take him in so he can behave better, and Ciel Phantomhive agrees, knowing how much Sebastian despises dogs. Shard of Hope He aids Ciel, Grell Sutcliff, and Sebastian in finding Elizabeth Middleford by unsealing the door to the tower she is being held in. After their fight with Drocell Keinz he is seen calmly laying at Drocell's master's feet, much to Ciel's and Sebastian's surprise. It is later shown that the reason for this is because the puppet manipulating Drocell was controlled by Angela. Conspiracy and Revenge right|thumb|150px|Pluto uses his ability to breathe fire. When Ash goes on the rampage, he uses Pluto's devil dog abilities to set most of London on fire. As he goes out of control and cannot be stopped with mere anesthetic, Ciel orders his servants to kill Pluto. Mey-Rin, Finnian, and Baldroy sadly agree, and using their various skills, are able to take him out, injuring themselves in the process. Trivia *He does not seem to be overly fond of most people, but listens to Sebastian and is notably envious when Sebastian gives his attention to a cat.Kuroshitsuji anime, Episode 9 *It is known that he likes Innuko dog treats.Kuroshitsuji anime, Episode 8 *He is somehow connected to the organization that kill Ciel's parents *A dish called Devil Dog Cake was served to Ciel by Sebastian in episode 9, the dish's design is based on Pluto. *Despite his inexplicable trait of transformation, Angela writes it off as 'bad habit', much to the outrage of Bardroy. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Anime-Only Characters Category:Phantomhive Household